


【德哈】斗争性恋爱（ABO） 陆

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ





	【德哈】斗争性恋爱（ABO） 陆

哈利的发情准备期来的毫无征兆，在alpha合宿之后，他经常垂着眼睛在课堂上看到莫名其妙发情的alpha同学被他的室友捂着鼻子抬走，而教授却几乎看都不看一眼接着上课——哈利一直怀抱着“这也太丢脸”的幸灾乐祸，他和自己的合宿室友马尔福的信息素一直都很稳定正常，但赫敏却很明确的告诉他，他的发情准备期拖的有点迟。  
“理论研究表明，发情准备期时间越迟其发情效果和范围越迅猛，届时强烈的攻击性行为会极其严重——哈利，再拖下去就不是抑制魔药可以解决的事情了。”  
“我也没办法啊？”哈利无奈的摊开手，他无所谓的翻过一页书，“也许我其实是个Beta呢？”  
“哦得了吧，我还没见过哪个Beta会有你这样浓到能熏死人的alpha信息素味道——”  
于是嘻嘻哈哈的打闹中，这段对话结束了，但是几天之后，当哈利突然感觉不适，并在课堂上当场呕吐的时候，整个事情都不对劲了。  
“发情期准备期而已，”斯内普教授淡淡的瞥了哈利一眼，“谁是他的室友，送他回寝室。”  
他不远处的金发混蛋利落的站了起来，并出乎意料的居然没有开口讽刺，而是伸手扶住了他——冰凉凉的。  
“恶，波特，你的呕吐物可真恶心——”德拉科开口道，果然盼望着他能嘴下留情是完全不可能的了，“你看上去就像一只快要死掉的秃毛老鼠……”  
身边的斯莱特林发出暗暗的窃笑。  
“为什么还不走，波特先生，马尔福先生——”斯内普教授阴恻恻的转过头，他看着两个人好兄弟似的搂搂抱抱，张开嘴咝咝的喷出毒液，“难道需要我给你们几瓶很有效的omega信息素提取液吗？”  
“当然不用，教授，”德拉科回答道，他露出12分的假笑，顺势掏出魔杖，给了哈利一个漂浮咒，“死疤头，你可真沉——”  
哈利不知道在课堂上当场发情有些丢脸，还是在发情之后呕吐丢脸，还是被马尔福厌恶的用漂浮咒扔回寝室丢脸——总之，他觉得自己一定会在今天之后更加广泛的声名远扬。  
“说吧，怎么赔偿我。”德拉科•马尔福依旧混蛋似的戏谑的看着他扭在床上，在远离课堂上众多alpha混杂的味道之后，哈利感觉自己好多了，即使身边依旧有一个酸不溜叽的山楂味信息素——但似乎也不是很难闻了。  
“滚出去，马尔福——”哈利咬着牙口是心非的嘶吼着，“你的信息素味道让我更难受了，该死——”  
“哦？那我的目的达到了，”德拉科戏谑的说道，“按照alpha合宿规定，室友之间相互照顾——你毁了我的魔药课，波特，你说说你该怎么赔偿我。”  
“嗤，看到我这副痛苦脆弱又可怜的样子——能让你舒服点吗？”哈利烦躁的在床上扭动着，最后不得已坐了起来，伸手随意扯掉自己的领带和衬衫，“该死——真他见鬼的难受……”  
“我看你可不像是难受的样子，”德拉科阴沉的眯着眼睛，似乎是想起了自己痛苦的发情准备期经历，他闻着房间里并不算浓郁的冬青木信息素，干巴巴的开口，“需要omega信息素提取液吗？我还有点能大发慈悲的给你——只要你求我。”  
“不需要，”哈利扯开自己的衬衫，露出小麦色的优秀腹肌，美景似的毫不多余的排列在身上，“我对那玩意儿过敏。”  
“什么？”德拉科不确定的问道。  
“omega的气味会让我呕吐，听明白了吗？”哈利不耐烦的在房间里来回踱步，“刚刚教室里有Omega的气味儿，也许是哪个家伙带了什么提取液去教室——也许我发情准备期就是被这个激发的？”  
“我没有闻到，波特。”德拉科倚在墙上慢吞吞的说道，他盯着救世主随意乱晃的身躯和随之不断滴落的汗水，眸色不由得变得有些深沉。  
“不，一定是——”哈利不耐烦的说道，但他突然感受到了某个来自小腹蒸腾起的热流，伴随着潮水般涌过来的麻痒和渴望猛地席卷了他的理智，他痛苦的抱着头摔倒在地毯上，喘着粗气，后颈的腺体迅速肿大，并从这一刻开始浓郁的释放出气味儿。  
德拉科被这股浓郁的味道惊到了，冷冽的冬青木此时隐隐染上了热流，让它变得不再那么冻鼻子，夹杂着一股略微的清甜，浓浓的铺满了整间寝室。  
艹，德拉科心里暗骂一声，他不可置信的盯着自己诚实高傲的扬起头的小兄弟，挣扎犹豫片刻之后，还是慢慢的走向了倒在地上的救世主。

“还好吗，死疤头？”德拉科蹲下身，用魔杖戳了戳哈利埋在臂弯里的脸颊，不确定的发出沙哑的声音，而地上那个蠕动着的家伙却恍恍惚惚的抬起头，露出以前从未见过的，脆弱可怜的表情。  
德拉科的呼吸顿住了。  
“马尔福？”哈利不确定的叫了一声，他沙哑的声音鹅毛一样挠在德拉科的耳边，甚至是心上，他羞愤的发现，自己的巫师袍似乎已经遮掩不住身下奇妙的形状了——  
“你现在见到了，alpha该死的痛苦发情——”哈利继续说道，他的眼镜被随意的扔到了地上，露出绿的惊人的双眸，他直起身，低低地喘着气，右手毫无顾忌的伸到下身，将它扯出来，随意的撸动着，但他的双眼——  
死死地盯着德拉科。  
德拉科眯起眼睛，他强迫自己不去看救世主手上的那个玩意儿，只是继续摆出假装厌恶的表情，尽量让自己的声音保持正常：  
“放下你手里恶心的东西，该死的格兰芬多——”  
德拉科的话还没有说完就被对面的救世主猛地捧住脸颊，祖母绿的眼眸猛地凑近，在他的嘴唇上留下毫无章法的胡乱啃咬和粘乎乎，充满冬青木味道的唾液。  
“我想操你，马尔福。”哈利说道。  
那个该死的格兰芬多救世主飞快的将德拉科压倒了他的身下，强迫性的将自己的那根灼热滚烫的东西塞进了德拉科冰凉凉的手里。  
“请摸摸它，马尔福。”  
德拉科捏着手里的那个玩意儿，看着面前的救世主露出满足的神情，看起来像猫——  
“想操我？嗤，那还得看看你有没有这个本事——”德拉科慢吞吞的说道，他飞快的从救世主的袍子里抽出了他的魔杖，用着那根冬青木的小棍子飞快的将哈利整个人绑了起来。  
用起来还挺顺手的？德拉科挑眉，他将两根魔杖随手扔到了沙发上，转而看着救世主被无端困住的双手和双腿，看见他无力的在地板上扭动，甚至还在无意识的磨蹭那根疯狂翘起的玩意儿。  
“你自找的，波特——”德拉科说道，他慢条斯理的解开自己的衣服，从上到下，他看见哈利逐渐平静下来的身躯，在深色的地毯上能很清楚的看见它微微的泛着粉色；他看见救世主漂亮的眼睛死死地盯着他的动作，被绳子勒住的嘴巴断断续续的喘息。  
“被操的人，是你才对，”德拉科说道，他居高临下的看着蜷缩在地毯上的救世主，将他甩到了床上，恶劣的伸出细嫩的左手撸动着救世主的性器，右手却向下捏住了救世主圆润富有弹性的屁股。  
哈利无力的发出挣扎，没有魔杖甚至被捆起来的他抗拒着德拉科的右手，却沉迷于德拉科的左手 ，他甚至贪婪的呼吸着空气中属于山楂的酸性信息素味道，即使不怎么好闻，但是他却着迷似的，吸毒似的疯狂的呼吸着空气中的那股味道。  
“啪！”德拉科伸手拍了一巴掌在哈利的臀部，他恶劣的挑起眉毛，松开左手，将哈利整个人翻转了过来，“试试看被操的滋味吧，哈利•波特，黄金男孩——”  
哈利疯狂的挣扎起来，他周围暴动的魔力剧烈的晃动着房间里的一切，茶几上的小花瓶摇摇欲坠，德拉科好心情的看着救世主颤抖的身躯，将手探向臀缝，毫不犹豫的深入一指。  
“啪！”花瓶毫不犹豫的被震碎了。  
“安静点，波特，”德拉科毫不怜惜的将手指在难以前行的通道里穿梭，另一只手毫不犹豫的再次在他的臀上打了一巴掌，“动静太大的话，你会被人发现的——别人会怎么说？伟大的救世主，哈利•波特，强大的alpha——居然被另一个alpha压在身下操……”  
哈利猛地抖动了几下，在几欲挣扎后，终于温顺安静的趴在了床上。  
“乖孩子，”德拉科说道，“乖孩子就需要点奖励——”  
他猛地插入两根手指，在通道中抠挖摸索着，感受哈利颤抖的身躯和不自觉溢出呻吟的点，他抬手用无杖魔法拿来了两根魔杖，将属于哈利的那一根魔杖塞进了他的后穴——  
“让我们来复习一下变形术——”  
硬邦邦的魔杖被变成了软乎乎的东西，它猛地膨大，在哈利的身后蠕动曲折，带来绝妙的，痛苦中又夹杂着快感的美妙感觉。  
他射了。  
白色的浊液被喷射到红色的床单上，污浊了上面黄金狮子的标记。  
“看啊，波特，你射到了你的院徽上——”德拉科在他的耳边说道，“那么来猜猜，你的魔杖变成了什么？”  
哈利颤抖着发出呜咽，被绳子阻碍发音的嘴巴发出呜呜的声音。  
“什么？你不知道？”德拉科说道，“嗤，这可不是正确答案——”  
德拉科伸手拉出那根蠕动的玩意儿，将它慢慢的拖了出来，放到了哈利的耳边——  
“是蛇哦，”他说道，“沾满粘液的，你的粘液的——斯莱特林蛇哦？”  
哈利发出呜呜的悲鸣。  
德拉科伸手将蛇扔到了床底下，他面无表情的掏出自己的性器，将它戳在了救世主alpha退化的生殖道的入口处。  
“这是惩罚。”他说道。  
没有足够润滑的东西慢慢的挤入alpha的生殖道，说实在的，在进化过程中越发狭小的生殖道慢慢的，几乎撕裂的吞噬着德拉科的玩意儿，alpha先天性的排斥将德拉科夹的生疼。  
“该死——死疤头，给我放松——”德拉科觉得自己疼的几乎萎掉，他用力的抽打着哈利的臀瓣，抓住他的头发让他强迫性的面对着自己。  
“想要一个吻吗？”德拉科问道，他吻上哈利被绑住的嘴巴，即使有绳子阻隔也没有关系，他含着对方的唇瓣，感受到放松下的生殖道，眼神瞬间暗了下来，开始用力的抽送起来。  
哈利发出剧烈的呜咽声，他皱着眉头感受着身后的律动，先前平息的魔压再次强大的旋风般席卷起来，在德拉科一个戳刺到某个敏感的顶点之后，哈利将绳子给扯断了。  
德拉科呆滞的被一小节绳子打到脸上，看着救世主阴恻恻的笑脸和柔媚的侧身，他眯起眼睛双手死死掐着对方的腰窝，开始继续顶弄起来。  
“德拉科•马尔福——”哈利说道，他的声音有些嘶哑，他迅速的挣脱了德拉科的钳制，转而抽出自己的后穴，将德拉科反之压在了身下，再次翘起的性器戳着德拉科的小腹，留下暧昧的水渍。  
德拉科伸手去拿身边的魔杖，却被哈利随手挥到了地上，alpha发情准备期的身体素质被整个强化提升，挣脱过魔咒后的他对德拉科有着明显的武力压制，他单手捏住德拉科的两只手腕，将它们固定在了德拉科的头顶，俯下身在他的耳边轻轻的说道——  
“今天我就如你所愿。”  
德拉科皱着眉头看着救世主，只见他掰开自己的双腿，就着刚刚的痕迹缓缓的将德拉科的性器吞了下去。  
该死——这个混蛋alpha在想什么？德拉科胡思乱想的盯着对方，却被身下恍惚间剧烈的律动吸引了注意——这个救世主，格兰芬多的救世主正在费力的耸动着自己的身躯，粉嫩的乳尖高高翘起，身后的小穴费力的吞吐着对它来说过于庞大的巨物——他甚至还在张着嘴巴失神的呻吟，唾液从他的嘴角暧昧的滴落到身上。  
“舒服吗，德拉科？”哈利问道。  
德拉科射了出来，满满的白浊灌满了哈利的身后，他慢慢的从那根东西上抽身而出，红肿的穴口在离开后发出“啵”的声响，白浊从还没有闭合的穴口慢慢流出，外翻的媚肉看起来无比的色情——  
“想再来一次吗？”哈利再次掰开自己的腿，大张着将它对准了德拉科。  
……


End file.
